


Interested

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Ordinary People [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Holidays, Lingerie, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Scotland Yard Holiday party is everything Molly Hooper expects it to be: uncomfortable, awkward, completely isolating. That is, until a certain newly minted Chief catches her in a darkened corner and defies all expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picturestoproveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturestoproveit/gifts).



> This fic was written as a gift to my dear friend Kate ([tumblr](http://pictures-to-prove-it.tumblr.com)). It was beta'd by the lovely and super-smart Essbee ([tumblr](http://get-stiles.tumblr.com)). Not Brit-picked, though I did my best to remember that you guys don't say "ass." :) It's my first foray into fan fiction, so feel free to leave constructive criticism and/or ideas for my next venture.

Molly hiccupped, sloshing her glass of champagne a bit. She’d needed the liquid courage for the NSY Holiday party this year; since her participation in Sherlock’s two-year-disappearing-act had come to light, she hadn’t been the most popular girl in the morgue. And since she was generally the only living person there, that was saying something. Of course, Sherlock had mostly always preferred the company of corpses over her anyway. She hiccupped again. _Damn gorgeous genius_ , she thought, scanning the room for a sign of unruly curls.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder a moment, breaking her out of her reverie. “He’s gone off already,” Greg’s voice was quiet, even. “You can come on out of the corner now, if you like. No small soldiers hanging about.” He smiled. John’s reaction had been… well, expected, really, a mixture of terrifying anger at her part in the betrayal, and long-suffering understanding of having been mutually manipulated by one consulting idiot. There was something else, too, something that passed between those two that she did her best to not see. Molly just avoided John at all costs, and in turn, Sherlock treated her with careful indifference. It was better, she thought, than the occasional glimmer of false hope he’d given her before, even when it hurt. She shuffled her feet in her too-tight heels and took another drink, trying to paste on a smile. _Surely no one will notice if I just slip out. Greg would understand. God I wish I was home._

“Hey,” Greg’s face was kinder than it should have been, considering. “Hey, c’mon now Molls. It can’t be all that bad still, right? Sally’s talking to you now, isn’t she?”

Molly rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh. “As if that’s some great compensation, Greg,” slipped out of her mouth before she could quite catch it, though she tried, slipping one small had up to her lips in surprise. Apparently she’d had more champagne than she should have.

“You don’t have to say that twice,” he drawled back, laughing. He reached out, brushing the back of his hand down her bare arm. “You look nice tonight.” It wasn’t exactly a copy of his delighted expression from a certain Christmas past, but the warmth in his eyes made her flush a bit anyway.

“Ah, thanks. You look…” she felt very awkward suddenly, as if her tongue was maybe a bit large for her mouth, which was, after all, too small- _Don’t_. She shook her head slightly before smiling back at him, “You look great. That promotion must be agreeing with you.”

It wasn’t a lie. Molly allowed her eyes to rove over the older man’s body, noting the way his silver hair was a bit ruffled in the front like he’d run his hands through it. He’d lost his dark blue jacket at some point during the evening, and the crisp white shirt he wore underneath it was rolled up at the cuffs, the grey-blue tie loosened at his throat. His smile was soft, kind, eyes crinkling just slightly when one corner of his mouth curved up. He thrust one of his hands into his pocket, clung to a beer bottle with the other.

“I can’t take all the credit, ‘course,” he grinned. “That bastard’s mad, but I probably wouldn’t even have my job if he hadn’t put his toff brother up to handling… well, everything.” His voice dropped low, and he glanced around, ensuring the Chief was nowhere to be found. “Fair envy that John Watson sometimes. Wish I’d been the one to chin that great arse, ya’ know?” Molly laughed and moved closer to him, sharing a conspiratorial look.

“Funny, I figured you’d rather want to punch Sherlock himself,” she grinned.

“And who says I didn’t? Can’t let the good doctor have all the fun can we?”

Molly huffed a breath, tried not to splutter into her champagne glass.

“You didn’t really, did you? Hit Sherlock, I mean?” She felt her eyes go wide for a moment before Greg chuckled and shook his head.

“Nah. Wanted to, sure. But, well, we know why he did it, don’t we?” His eyes went soft for a moment, looking somewhere in the vicinity of her right ear, before he straightened up and grinned again. “Besides, I’m more of a lover than a fighter.” He threw her a sly wink and turned a bit on the spot as if he was looking for someone in the crowd.

Molly felt the flush rising up from her chest, blossoming out to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. “I… ah… is that- um, is that so, then?” She, too, turned to face the rest of the party, standing somewhat stiffly by his side in their half-lit corner.

“Oh, absolutely, yes,” he said quietly, casually taking a sip from his beer. “I’ve no argument with the world. Why should I, with such beautiful women in it?” He looked over, and Molly could feel his eyes sliding down her body. Suddenly, she felt very aware of her figure-hugging strapless dress, how the emerald fabric shone more vibrant against her pale skin, the way it accentuated her slim waist, made her feel a bit more… well, pretty. Womanly. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and ducked her head, tried to still the trembling in her hands.

 _Is this happening right now? Oh God. Oh. God. Okay. Cool it, Molly. Deep breaths. Okay._ She turned her head slightly, peering at Greg from under her lashes as he continued to stand there, casually, waiting. His right thumb was tucked into his pocket and he beat out a staccato tattoo against his thigh with his index and middle fingers. His arms were smooth and strong, still slightly tanned from his last holiday. There was a bit of tension in his shoulders, despite the small smile that had stayed on his lips. _Nervous? With me? God, why?_ She looked up, brows creased slightly, and warm brown eyes met hers. A flash of something – uncertainty, maybe? – passed behind them before Greg sighed and shook his head.

“It’s alright, Molls. Just a thought. I know you’re only really interested in-”

Molly surged forward, stumbling a bit over her own feet, and pressed her lips against Greg’s, cutting him off. She pulled back just enough to mumble into his mouth, “I’m interested, Greg.”

_-_

The cab ride back to her flat was interminable. Her place was much further than Greg’s post-divorce-bachelor flat, but when he’d said, “Trust me, you don’t want to see it,” she’d taken his word for it. It had been so long that she couldn’t quite remember the walk of shame, actually, but she figured it’d be even worse in a strapless bra. Greg had offered her a ride in his own car, but after her impulsive kiss in that darkened corner, Molly didn’t want to attract any more attention to their…situation.

 _Situation_ , she huffed. _You’re bringing the man back to your flat, Molly. It is no longer a situation. It is now a shag._ She couldn’t help but grin a bit stupidly at that. _You are shagging Greg Lestrade. Tonight. In your bed. And, bonus: the likelihood that he will later try to blow up one of your friends is really, really small._

The cab slowed in front of her narrow townhouse, and Molly noticed the detective’s car already out front. She hurriedly handed a neat stack of bills to the driver, and called out a thank you over her shoulder as she clambered out of the cab. “God I’ll be glad to get out of these shoes.”

“Hope that’s not all you’re planning to get out of,” Greg leaned up against the wall next to her front door. “Oh Christ, that was awful wasn’t it?” He laughed at himself, pushing off to meet her halfway down the path.

“A bit, yeah,” Molly grinned. There on the pavement she reached down and pulled off her heels, one at a time, and handed them over. The concrete was icy against her dark stocking-covered toes. “As punishment, you get to carry those inside and hide them somewhere so that I am never tempted to wear them again.”

“That’s too bad, I thought they looked nice,” Greg took them just the same, holding them carefully by their shiny red patent heels.

“Yes, well, I think you’ll find I look nicer without them.” She turned and headed for the door, but Greg caught her hand and pulled her back. His mouth met hers in a fierce clash of lips, tongues, teeth. She let out a small squeak as Greg took her bottom lip between his teeth, but when he started to move back, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him back down. He laughed against her mouth. “We might want to move this inside, love. Shouldn’t be barefoot outside in this weather.” With that, he promptly scooped her up into a bridal carry, stepped lightly up the walk, and deposited her on the doormat. Molly giggled and dug her keys out of her small purse as Greg wrapped his arms around her from behind, breathing hot air over her neck. He nibbled her ear as the cool metal slid into the lock. One hand skirted down her side, over her hip as she pushed, hoping the knob wouldn’t stick like it usually did.

The hinges groaned as Molly shouldered her way inside the small, tidy flat. Greg followed close at her heels, still holding her shoes in one hand while the other rested comfortably on her hip. They paused a moment, just inside the entranceway. Molly cleared her throat a bit awkwardly.

“Well. Um. Greg, you have to know, I don’t nor-”

Greg spun her with the hand on her hip, pushed her none too gently against the door of the coat cupboard. Her shoes hit the floor with a clatter. “No more talking, Molls,” he murmured against her mouth before lightly tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Molly shuddered as large, warm hands trailed the outline of her body, skimming down from her bare shoulders, lightly over her breasts, over her ribs and hips, around to grab playfully at her arse. One hand trailed down further, pulling the tight skirt of her dress up just a bit, lightly pinching the back of her thigh.

“Greg!” she said breathlessly, laughing into his mouth. He smiled and kissed her again, pressing firm, smooth lips against hers with enough force to tip her head back. His tongue parted her lips carefully, deliberately, swept inside her mouth like a marauder. He nibbled and licked, sucked her bottom lip so carefully. Molly drowned in him, the sensation of his strong, warm body against hers, the hard reality of the door at her back, the slight tug on the zipper at the back of her dress…

Molly pulled her hands up from her sides and laid them gently on Greg’s shoulders for a moment before easing him away. His brow furrowed.

“I’m not saying no,” she smiled. “Just, not in the entryway, yeah?” She slipped out into the sitting room and held her hand out to her handsome, abashed companion. One corner of his mouth quirked up before he took her hand.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’m a bit excitable, I guess,” he offered, clearly embarrassed.

“I spend all day around people who can’t notice my existence, or refuse to, Greg. I’m not going to be upset about someone wanting to be close to me. Especially you. Now, let’s go continue this somewhere more appropriate, yeah?”

Greg looked flustered and a bit tense, but nodded. She pulled him toward her tiny bedroom off the hallway, but stopped just outside the door.

“I want you to know, Greg,” she took a deep breath, “That I plan to shag you senseless tonight, so I hope you’re ready for that.” She grinned, and the tension eased out of Greg’s shoulders immediately.

“More than, Molls. Lead the way.”

 

Molly’s bedroom was perfect for her: a pretty wrought-iron headboard, soft floral bedding, kitschy knick-knacks on the dresser… and, thankfully, a nightstand well-stocked with the essential one night stand, well, essentials. The double bed took up most of the room, but Molly eyed the simple chair in one corner where she normally tossed her lab coat, and smiled. _That will do nicely._ She pulled Greg in for another scorching kiss, this time giving back as good as she got. Her tongue tangled with his as she pulled his top lip into her mouth and gave it a good hard suck. Greg shuddered. He tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but Molly grabbed his hands first, pinned them to his sides and marched him backward toward the bed. He buckled when his knees hit it and sprawled back, leaning up on his elbows.

“Joining me?” he grinned, patting the bed next to him.

“Maybe,” Molly teased, and stepped back toward the chair. Greg frowned but when she put one foot gracefully on the chair’s seat, he seemed to get the picture. Molly turned away from him, giving him a good look at zip on the back of her dress as she pulled it down slowly, teasingly revealing pale, flushed skin. She heard Greg’s quick inhale behind her and blushed. Her hands trembled slightly as she let go of the zip and pulled the waist down over her hips but the rustling and the whispered curse behind her buoyed her courage.

“Fuck. Molls… you are gorgeous…” Greg’s voice was harsh with arousal. The gentle squeak of Molly’s mattress caught her ear and she turned just as Greg started to approach.

“Thank you, Greg. Now, sit back down, if you please. I haven’t finished undressing yet.” She glanced down to the underthings still clinging to her thin frame: a simple black strapless bra, lacy black panties, cut high across the cheek, and dark stockings pulled up to mid-thigh, held in place with a simple garter belt. Greg’s eyes travelled hungrily over her body, finally coming to rest at the dark line of the garter against her pale thigh. The slow burn of arousal tingled in her stomach, breasts, hands, knees. _He wants me, truly, just like this._ It felt…strong. “If you’d like to take off your shoes, you’re welcome to stay.”

Greg nodded absently and bent over to untie one shoe, trying to keep his eyes on Molly as she slowly snapped open one side of the garter belt, then the other side. The stockings fit fairly well, and barely rolled down as she moved toward the front. With one foot still up on the seat of the chair, she slid her hand over the front tie, unsnapped it, and then rolled the stocking down very carefully. She reveled in the feeling of soft, smooth skin under her own hands almost as much as she would have under his. The sharp retort of Greg’s belt buckle hitting the floor pulled her attention back to the officer, shirt partially unbuttoned, slacks down around his knees, tie long-since gone. She wanted to laugh, but instead what came out was a low growl.

“Let me,” her voice was low, inviting. Greg stood unsteadily next to the bed. She whipped off the other stocking, going for speed over sexy, but he didn’t seem to mind. His mouth hung open a bit, eyes very wide as she approached, the suspenders of her garter belt swinging gently. Molly raked one short, unvarnished nail down the side of his face, gently, teasingly, pulling it down to his chest and letting it rest there over his sternum. She swirled it around in the sparse covering of steel-grey hair before reaching over and pinching one nipple very lightly through his shirt. Greg gasped. Molly grinned.

“Sensitive, huh?” She used her nail to trace lightly around the stiffening flesh and then bent her head to the other, lathing it with her tongue through his shirt. Greg’s head sank back as a short groan escaped his throat. His hands hovered uncertainly near her body. “It’s okay, Greg. You can touch,” she whispered. Immediately, warm palms plastered themselves to her cool skin, one on her left hip, toying gently with the lacy leg of her knickers, and one sliding up her back to rub gently at her neck.

“God, Molly, bed, please, now,” he begged, his voice squeaking a bit as she latched onto his right nipple with her teeth. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he pulled her body into his, falling clumsily back on the bed. Greg lay across it horizontally, almost frantic in his efforts to get his trousers the rest of the way off, while Molly sprawled next to him, kissing a dirty line down his chest and undoing buttons with her teeth.

“Knew I should have changed when I got home,” he huffed as his slacks finally hit the ground. Molly sat up and smiled.

“Not at all Greg. I like playing with your buttons,” she winked as Greg’s face flushed a deep red under his tan, and one dark eyebrow quirked up.

“Molls, I don’t know where this…well, _this_ , is coming from, but please, for fuck’s sake, continue.”

Molly giggled as she worked her way through the rest of his shirt buttons, his white shirt transparent in places where she had kissed a bit too enthusiastically. She parted it carefully before climbing on, resting her hips just above his as she raked her nails down his chest. Greg’s eyes slammed shut and his back arched, pushing his hips up to try and meet hers.

“Nah-uh, Greg. Not yet. There are so many other things we need to do first.” Molly leaned over the older man’s body and rested her hands on either side of his head. She licked into his mouth forcefully, stealing his breath, sucking gently on his tongue. “Aren’t there things you want to do to me, Greg?”

“Oh hell,” Greg sighed and tightened his arms around her waist. Suddenly, Molly felt herself tipping sideways, and then she was on her back underneath his strong, tanned body. “Let me, Molls. Please.”

Molly’s skin burned where she could feel his heavy erection through the soft cotton of his dark blue pants. His open shirt brushed her skin, lighting up nerves all along her torso. Greg’s lips pressed firmly against hers prompting her to open up, surrender. She sighed against his mouth.

“Molly. Molly, please. Let me,” he whispered against her lips, sharing breath in the tiny space between them. His right hand travelled down, slowly, carefully, to her breast, groped it gently through the lightly padded satin of her bra. _Oh God._ Molly panted, arching her back up to get more of his mouth and his hands. She rolled her hips grinding up against his cock, but Greg pushed her back down to the bed with a chuckle. “Me too, Molls. But first, I want to taste you.”

Greg slid down her body slowly, sensually, tracing the lines of her figure with both hands. He mouthed down her neck with gentle sucks and hot, wet kisses. His tongue traced the shallow hollows of her collar bones as he helped her up onto her elbows. Her bra was unhooked within seconds. _Well, obvious he’s pulled that move before_ , she thought wryly before he bent to take one pert nipple into his mouth. Molly let her head fall back with a low moan. Greg let his other hand wander down, teasing her navel with gentle fingers before brushing over the garter belt. She lifted her hips to help him take it off, but Greg looked up at her and shook his head. “Leave it? Please? So sexy…” Molly blushed but nodded, unsure whether her voice would come out normally or in an unflattering squeak. _Best not to risk it._

Greg nipped down her stomach, stopping here and there to deposit wet, open-mouthed kisses on pale, trembling skin. He nuzzled his face against the slick satin of her garter belt, nipped playfully at the cheeky pink bow attached to the front. Then, in one swift motion, he scooped Molly’s legs up over his shoulders, and buried his face in the crease of her thigh and groin.

“Ah! Greg!” Molly squirmed at the feel of his hot breath against the lace-covered flesh. Greg gripped the side of her panties in his teeth and pulled, sliding them down one side, revealing the jut of her hipbone beneath the garter belt. He sucked hard at the skin over it, and Molly knew there’d be a bruise in the morning. The thought made her writhe and moan softly, knowing there would be something left of this night out of nowhere when the sun rose again. Greg noticed, placed hard, sucking kisses around the curve of her hip, down the inside of her right thigh. His stubble whispered against her smooth skin. It was brilliant, fascinating, heavenly… and taking too damn long.

“Greg, I rather thought you had an objective down there,” Molly mostly succeeded in keeping her voice steady, steadfastly ignoring the little hitch it gave when Greg rolled a bit of skin from her thigh between his teeth so very carefully. She felt more than heard his laughter against her skin, and then steady fingers were working her knickers down past her thighs, laying her bare before Greg’s eyes. Molly propped herself up on her elbows to smile down at him between her legs. At some point he’d finally gotten rid of his shirt, and his muscles pulled delightfully under his skin as he shifted down, rubbing his nose and mouth over the juncture of her thighs.

Molly sighed happily as Greg nosed through the trim patch of hair before dipping his head down to spread her with his lips. As his tongue encircled her clit, all her muscles tensed quickly and then seemed to cease function altogether. She toppled backward onto the mattress, and Greg pulled her legs tighter over his shoulders. He sucked gently at her flesh, setting her nerve endings on fire. She could feel the heat of her arousal growing wetter by the moment, and ground her hips up against his mouth.

“Steady Molls,” he laughed, lipping at her labia. Greg shifted further down, swiping long licks along the cleft of her body. His tongue hovered over her entrance before pushing in, slowly fucking her with powerful thrusts. Molly’s breath caught in her chest as he licked back up to her clit and carefully slid two fingers into her wet heat. As Greg sucked, nibbled, and tortured her flesh with his tongue, his index and middle fingers grazed her inner walls, searching. Molly shuddered and squirmed as his fingers grazed the sensitive, spongy tissue inside her. He quirked the intruding digits, pushed up gently, carefully, and sucked hard on her clit at the same time.

Molly gasped out a groan as her whole body tensed under his ministrations for a long moment, the pool of arousal in her lower body threatening to spill over.

“Greg, God, Greg, don’t stop, ungh!” she pleaded, running her fingers through his coarse silver hair. Greg slammed his hand into her, worked another finger in and began pistoning them in and out as he laved her clit with his tongue. The dam broke; release swept through her body like a tidal wave, leaving her wrung out and oversensitized. “Greg… Greg!” She tugged his head up by his hair. He crawled back up her body, his face shining with the proof of the act, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Molly pulled him down and kissed her taste off of his skin. “That was… amazing.” They both chuckled at her dazed voice for a moment before Molly rolled Greg over onto his back. “Now, allow me.”

Greg pulled himself up to rest against the pillows that lined Molly’s headboard, his head bouncing gently off of the metal scrollwork. He winced and rubbed the spot with one hand, and then laughed at himself. “Got a bit excited again,” he smiled. His teeth shone white against the kiss-reddened skin of his lips.

“I think you’re about to be a bit moreso,” Molly sassed back, grinning. She slid her hands down his chest, dragging her fingernails lightly over his nipples, startling a groan out of her sensitive bed partner. Greg let his head fall back against the metalwork again, this time barely flinching as the headboard bounced against the wall with a clang. Molly knelt between his legs and ran one index finger carefully under the waistband of his boxer shorts from the crest of one hipbone to the other. Greg arched his hips up into her touch. His cock quivered under the soft cotton, and Molly smiled down at him as she hooked that finger under and began to slowly, carefully drag his pants down.

“I should tease you mercilessly, you know?” she growled, watching as the waistband caught on Greg’s erection, waiting for it to spring free.

“Aye, maybe you should,” Greg sighed. “I deserve it. Penance for punching so far above my weight.” He lifted his head enough to wink saucily her.  Molly flushed and abruptly yanked his pants the rest of the way down, getting them tangled momentarily around his knees before flinging them across the room.

“It’s a good thing I’m a bleeding heart, I guess,” she smiled before descending on his erection. Molly ran her tongue up the length of Greg’s cock, wiggling it playfully at the frenulum. Greg moaned and ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it lightly with one hand. The cool satin of the garter belt suspenders brushed against her thighs as she moved, causing her to shiver delightedly.

“Ungh… you’re bleedin’ gorgeous, is what you are,” he ground out a Molly licked delicately at the precome beading up in his slit. He tasted tangy, bitter, a bit stronger than she remembered. “Shit. Molls… that’s…” he trailed off, panting.

“Struggling, dear?” Molly quipped. She wrapped her lips around the purpling head of his cock – _not too small now, I guess_ – and sank down slowly, teasing her tongue against the underside as she went. She hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back up and grasped the base of his cock with one small hand, holding it steady for another slow slide. Above her, Greg was whimpering with pleasure, his eyes squeezed closed as he attempted to count backward from one hundred.

Molly sank down as far as she could, meeting her hand with her mouth, and Greg bucked up instinctively. She hummed a laugh as she tried to press his hips back down, causing him to squirm underneath the onslaught of sensation. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the head before dipping it in to taste his slit again. Then she pulled off, letting the head rest against her bottom lip as she stroked up with her hand, rolling his foreskin up and over, and then back down.

“Oh shit, mmph, Molls, Molly, hey…” Greg tightened his grasp on her hair and grabbed her hand frantically. “Molly, hey…c’mere.” She lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled before pulling away and crawling up his body. “There you are,” Greg smiled at her as she settled over his lap, one knee on either side. She held herself above him, letting him catch his breath as the head of his cock brushed teasingly against her clit. “That was…brilliant. But I would really love to fuck you now.” He bent his head to lick at her lips, tasted himself on her tongue. Molly sighed into his mouth and rubbed herself more directly against his heavy erection. Greg’s eyes rolled back a bit as he grabbed one of her breasts and thumbed the nipple lightly. He placed his other hand at the small of her back, teasingly alternating brushing his fingers over the black satin and the crack of her arse.

“I think I’d be amenable to that, chief,” Molly winked and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“D’you have… I mean, do we need to use a… protection?” Greg fumbled in his lust-fuelled haze.

“Bit late for that when we’ve already had our mouths all over one another, wouldn’t you think?” Molly smiled. She shrugged before continuing, “I have an implant. We’re both clean. You were just complaining two weeks ago about how you haven’t gotten laid since the divorce was finalized.”

Greg huffed at that and wrapped his arms around Molly’s slim torso. He hugged her close to his chest while he ground his hips up into hers, rubbing his aching erection along the length of her wet slit.

“Wondered if you’d been paying attention during those awkward pub nights,” he laughed, holding her close. “I thought maybe you were too busy marveling at Himself to even realize I was there.”

In one fluid movement, Molly pushed back and down, burying Greg to the hilt inside of her. He choked on a moan, eyes widening comically. Molly took his face in her hands.

“You are the one that is in my bed right now, Greg. I kissed you. I invited you over. You are here, with me. Not Sherlock. _You_ ,” she kissed him fiercely but kept her hips perfectly still, allowing him to fill her but still teasing them both with the ache for friction. Greg gripped her body tightly, pulling his knees up behind her and pressing his back into the headboard. She could feel the tension in his thighs and hips, the strain as he refrained from fucking up into her where she sat. Molly wrapped one arm around his shoulders and neck, kept the other on his face, her fingertips threading through silver hair. She rubbed her thumb over his temple soothingly as he panted in the space between their mouths. The air in the room grew thick with something besides just casual arousal.

“Molls, ah… _please_ …” Greg squeezed his eyes closed again and clenched his jaw. Molly pressed kisses to his cheeks and chin and lips, clenched the muscles of her vagina around his erection. He shuddered.

“Please what, Greg? Open your eyes and tell me.”

His eyes flew open, pupils large and dark with arousal inside the rim of chocolate irises. “Please, Molly, have mercy. _Move_.”

Molly pressed forward, licking hungrily into his mouth, and began to slide up and down the length of his hard cock. Her thighs tingled with the beginnings of an ache she knew she’d feel in the morning, but she pressed down harder, firmly settling into his lap before pushing back up again. The head of his cock dragged pleasurably inside her, sparking rough moans that she delivered against Greg’s parted lips. She held tight to his shoulders and he rocked up against her, letting her control the pace. His hands were branding irons against her skin, sliding over the sweat-slicked skin of her back and hips, ruffling the lingerie that now clung to her skin.

Greg ducked his head as she pulled up, nipping gently at her breast and causing her to groan more loudly this time. He smiled around a mouthful of pale, tender flesh before sucking her nipple into his mouth. His spine arched in a way that couldn’t be comfortable but he didn’t even seem to notice it, reveling in the taste of her skin, the heat of her body, the sounds streaming from her open mouth. Molly ground back down onto his cock and pulled his head up by the chin.

“Look at me, Greg?” she asked, feeling unbearably insecure and aroused at the same time. Something dark flashed behind his eyes as he pulled her body up and in, eyes locked on hers. Greg slammed up into her and Molly shuddered as his gaze turned primal. She snaked one hand down between them and began to rub her clit quickly as they rocked together. Her thighs trembled with the effort of keeping her above Greg’s undulating hips and the burning coil of tension in her belly made her gasp out his name.

“Greg, Greg, Greg,” she chanted, half-aware as the crest of her pleasure began to rise.

“Molly, baby, gorgeous, so good, so hot,” he panted back, holding her eyes open with the force of his stare.

“Wanted you, just you, you know don’t you?” She rested her forehead against his, filled her entire field of vision with his soft brown eyes and the crinkles in his skin.

“I know, Molls. God, so good. Come again for me, Molly. Want to feel you around me,” he thrust up again, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her fingers worked quickly, pressing hard on her clit as she bounced into his thrusts. Greg slid one hand down and around to join her, rasping his thumb over the sensitive nub, and pressed a desperate kiss to her mouth, moaning noisily against her lips.

“Almost there, almost there, going to…” he whispered, muscles tense as he slammed into her body over and over. The heat in her groin bubbled up, spilling over into breathy, frantic sounds. She pushed down once, twice, and orgasm rocked through her body. Molly grabbed Greg’s hand, squeezed it tight as she rode out the aftershocks, her muscles clenching around his cock. He thrust up quickly three times in succession before he came with a grunt, arching up toward her and holding her hips in place with one strong hand.

Molly peeled her sweaty forehead away from his and shut her eyes, leaning against him as they both caught their breath. Greg pressed kisses to the back of her hand, her cheek, her neck, wherever he could reach: gentle, worshipful things that made her mouth dry and her throat ache. Slowly, she pushed off of his lap and tumbled onto the bed next to him. For a moment, they both just sat there in silence, hands still joined, staring into the darkness of the room and trying to slow their breathing. Finally, Greg cleared his throat and pressed a final kiss to Molly’s hand.

“Would you like me to go?” He asked quietly, not looking at her but holding her hand against his chest. Molly turned to face him and kissed his shoulder gently.

“No, you can… stay. Please stay.”

“Alright then,” he smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’ll stay.”

Molly tried to slip down between the sheets with as little fuss as possible but the rough drag of a garter clip against her thigh cut through her post-coital contentment.

“Um, Greg?”

“Yeah, Molls?”

“Would you mind if I took this off now?”

“…If you really have to.”

 

\--- 

Sunlight filtered in through the lacy curtains covering the small window in Molly’s bedroom. She stretched languorously, sighing at the pull and stretch of muscles she wasn’t exactly used to using. Awareness seeped into the edges of her consciousness, reminding her in detail of the particularly exciting portions of the evening before: blushing under Greg’s furtive glances, stripping herself out of her holiday attire like a pro, the rush of power as she settled herself over his hips, a couple of fantastic orgasms. _All in all, a success, I’d say_ , she smiled to herself before cracking her eyes open a bit to get a sneaky glance at her bed partner.

Greg was already awake, propped up on one elbow and watching her with smiling, curious eyes.

“You know, I think you might actually be prettier in the morning,” his voice was a bit awed. Molly flushed under the delicate compliment. She’d expected it to be awkward, uncomfortable after their night of passionate but absolutely casual sex.

Then again, it hadn’t been completely casual, had it? It had certainly started that way, but somewhere between the awkward party proposal and the scorching eye contact as Greg held Molly in his lap and thrust his hips up into hers, something had changed. Not a drastic change, just something small. But still… interesting.

“Hey, Molls… where’s your head at?” Greg looked slightly worried, and Molly guessed she had drifted off for a moment. His shoulders tensed suddenly and he made to sit up in the bed. “No, you know what? It’s good, Molls. All fine. I’ll just hop to the loo really quickly and then get changed, if you don’t mind. Won’t take a minute, then I’ll be off out of your hair.” He flashed her a smile that looked like pain hiding as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Molly reached out and laid her hand gently on his back, stilling his retreat.

“Greg, um… I was wondering if…” she took a deep breath. _You stripped and sucked his cock and rode him like a horse last night, Molly. You can do this._ “I was wondering if you’d like to… well, that is to say, if you’d be interested in having breakfast. With me. Somewhere. Together. Today.”

Greg looked at her over his shoulder, his brow furrowed for a moment, before breaking out into a gorgeous, authentic smile.

“Breakfast? Of course, Molls. I’d _absolutely_ be interested.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
